shakes head* comical naked wolfwood.
by Loki13
Summary: Wolfwood.... Naked... Milly...eeew.... Vash.... an idiot... Knives... weird... HELP ME! IT IS THE ATTACK OF THE FIC WITH NO PLOT!


Vash: *whines* don't sit so cloooose.  
  
...  
  
Vash: Come on, move over, I don't like being this wedged against the arm of the couch.  
  
...  
  
Vash: Don't make me use my angel arm!  
  
Knives: You wouldn't.  
  
Vash: -.-;; I know.  
  
Knives: *scoots over* There. Happy?  
  
Vash: No. I want my Floppy. *starts crying, but scoots over so he has more room.*  
  
Knives: You still have that stupid rabbit?!  
  
Vash: *digs around under the couch, and pulls out his little dirty fuzzy pink bunny doll* Floppy! *snuggles* I love you, Floppy, you are my only real friend!  
  
Knives: o.o You should throw that away! It's probably diseased!  
  
Vash: Oh, stop it! He is not! Here, hug him! *throws Floppy at Knives*  
  
Knives: *screams like a little girl and falls off the couch to avoid the... grubby bunny* Get that thing away from me! *levitates it back at Vash*  
  
Vash: =:-) *Catches Floppy and dives, Floppy first, at Legato* Kiss him!  
  
Knives: *dives out of the way and jumps up* What's wrong with you?! Don't make me do a cavity search on your brain!  
  
Vash: ... You're right... I guess it is time to throw him away... *sniffles*... *walks over to the garbage can, holds Floppy over it* ...But I rather enjoy torturing you more! *runs after Knives with the bunny*  
  
Knives: *screams again and runs around the couch* MERYL! MERYL! VASH IS DOING IT AGAIN!!!  
  
Milly: *walks into the living room and glares at the two* Stop being a baby, Knives, it's just a rabbit doll! And Vash, stop tormenting your brother.  
  
Knives: *sticks tongue out at Vash* Nyaaah!  
  
Vash: *tosses Floppy at Vash, making him jump backwards and trip over a chair* Baby. You always call Meryl on me. I hate you!  
  
Knives: Well... I hate you more! *Makes a dishpan fly across the room and hit Vash upside the head*  
  
Milly(from another room): Knives! Are you telepathically throwing things at Vash again?!  
  
Knives: *innocently* Noooo-oooo.  
  
Milly: If you're lying, I'm not going to- *sound of Meryl smacking Milly with a pillow*  
  
Meryl(from other room): SHHHH! Kids are liable to read this, too, you know!  
  
(Silence from other room)  
  
Vash: *sitting on the floor, rubbing the giant red lump on his head* Itai...  
  
Knives: ... I challenge you to a duel! *pulls out gun and only puts one bullet in it, then spins the (thingy) and snaps it shut while spinning*  
  
Vash: MILLY! KNIVES IS TRYING TO DUEL ME AGAIN!  
  
Milly: *walks in and glares at Vash and Knives* Vash, stop being... You... And Knives, stop threatening your brother. *super-glare*  
  
(After Milly leaves) Knives: You're always calling Milly on me! I hate you!  
  
Vash: Yeah? Well, I hate you more! But at the same time I can't stop loving you as my brother. But I still hate you-not-hate you!  
  
Wolfwood: *walks across to the kitchen in nothing but his boxers... Grabs the milk out of the refridgerator and starts drinking from the carton*  
  
Vash&Knives: WOLFWOOD!  
  
Wolfwood: *swallows* wha'?  
  
Vash: Don't drink from the carton! We all drink that!  
  
Wolfwood: Well, I would have gotten a cup, but Loki made me drink from the carton!  
  
Knives: Excuses, excuses!  
  
Vash: *stares* Hey! Those are MY boxers!!  
  
Wolfwood: *looks down* really? *pulls down an edge of the back of the boxers*  
  
Boxers: *has V.t.S. initialled on the edge*  
  
Wolfwood: Well damn, I like these boxers too. *takes them off and throws them at Vash* I'll find another pair.  
  
Knives&Vash: *Whip their hands over their eyes and fall to the floor* PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!  
  
Wolfwood: *looks down* o.o;; Sorry 'bout that. *jogs back to his room*  
  
Milly: *watches from the cracked door to her and Meryl's room* ^.^  
  
Loki: Hey! Milly! Stop being a peeping tom!  
  
Milly: *shuts the door quickly* What are you talking about, Loki? I was seeing what's on t.v.!  
  
Loki: *looks at the turned off t.v.* Riiiiiight. *leaves to overview again*  
  
Vash: I'm scarred for life!  
  
Knives: Help! I'm blind!  
  
Milly: *thinks* I can't wa-  
  
Meryl: *whacks Milly with a pillow* Shut up!  
  
Milly: What? I didn't say anything!  
  
Meryl: You were thinking aloud. -.-;;  
  
Milly: Really?  
  
Meryl: Loki, can I have an aspirin? 


End file.
